Traditionally, lighting systems have mainly been used for general illumination using white light, e.g. ceiling lighting systems using incandescent or fluorescent lighting, as well as for task lighting using white light, e.g. an incandescent or halogen spot lamp. Recently, lighting systems providing colored light have been introduced in professional and consumer markets, and these lighting systems are receiving more and more market interest, in particular for decorative purposes, as well as for e.g. creating specific atmospheres by using specific colors, but also for functional reasons. In particular, recent progress in the brightness, lumen efficacy and affordability of solid state light sources, notably light-emitting-diodes (LEDs), have made LEDs more and more suited for making professional as well as consumer lighting systems, in a wide range of applications, like color variable lamps, spotlights, LCD backlighting, architectural lighting, stage lighting, etc.
Remote-controlled color-variable LED-lamps are on the market, allowing a user to change the color and the intensity of the light beam emitted by the LED-lamp according to his wishes. The user can thus create various atmospheres by changing the color and intensity of illumination of one or more objects, e.g. a room, a wall, or parts of an area in the room such as e.g. the sitting area or specific objects in a room, such as e.g. a product on display in a shop. Such illumination may be further referred to as ambient lighting.